The It Girl The new kids
by jbeck16
Summary: Are you ready for the new generation of Waverly Owl's? I thought so. May not be the greatest, but please r&r. nicely, though. The more you review, the more i add!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I only own the son's and daughters of the old characters in this book. Based on the Novel's IT GIRL.  
Characters Angela Walsh (Jenny and Easy's daughter.) Landon Ferro (Kara Whalen and Heath Ferro's son.) Rebekah Withers (Brett's daughter) Lily Carmicheal (Obv. Tinsley's daughter) Jackie and Chelsie Roquel(Callie's twin daughters) Mike Archibald (Blair and Nate from GOSSIP GIRL's son)

A WAVERLY OWL MUST BE WELCOMED PROPERLY 

Angela Walsh stepped out her parent's limo to find herself at Waverly Academy, her parent's old school. She was a junior, and the daughter of Easy Walsh and Jennifer Humphrey. "Now, honey I want you to take care of yourself." Angela heard her mother telling her.

Angela rolled her eyes at her mother. "Mom, I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself."

Tears slid down Jennifer's check. "You're growing up so fast, soon enough you are going to be a senior, then you'll be off to college, then you'll start a career and a family of your own and—"

"Honey, you need to call down." Easy stepped out of the limo. "She'll do just fine."

Angela was getting sick of her mom doing this every school year. _When are they going to leave_? Not that she minded her dad around but her mom seemed to fall into pieces every time she let her "baby" go. Oh well, at least no seeing them until Thanksgiving.

"Can we hurry it up, Richard?" Angela said impatiently to her driver. "I'd like to get to my room before it starts getting dark."

The driver turned and looked at her. "Yes, ma'am." He said before turning towards the rest of her bags. "What dorm are you in?"

Before Angela could answer she felt someone's arms around her waist and turned to see it was Landon Ferro. "Hey baby, got any sugar for me?"

"Eww!" She pushed him away. "Get off me Ferro. Seriously."

She knew Landon had had a crush on her since they were freshman but she just wasn't interested in him. She had her father's easy going attitude but with an edge, he's gorgeous eyes and hair color. She got her mother's height and curly hair (which was perminantly straightened, thank god!) And she was happy to say, she didn't have her mother's enormous boobs! She was beautiful, and she knew it. But not in the conceited way.

"Angela!" Angela heard someone squeal her name, and turned to see a flash of bright red hair. The hair belonged to none other then her best friend Rebekah Wither's.

"Bec!" She grabbed her friend for a hug. "I've missed you! How was your summer?"

"It was great, I met this cute guy, his name's Eric. He said he's starting up his senior year here this year!" Rebekah smiled. "So anyways, we got the same room as last year. Right?"

Angela smiled her pearly whites. "But of course."

Rebekah laughed. "Ok, so, hey is that the new coach and Louis Vuitton luggage?"

Angela had to laugh at this. "Of course. I got it when we were in Paris."

"So did you bring Sugar?" Rebekah asked her friend.

Sugar was Angela's horse. She loved to ride, she got that from her father. But she also loved to sing and draw. She was a girl of many talents.

"Of course. When have I never brought him?"

Rebekah laughed. "I should've known."

They had a group of guys walk past them whistling, of course they would. This wasn't unusual. Rebekah was equally pretty, she had most of her moms features. And her long red hair made her stand out, and bright green eyes. They were bound to be noticed.

"Let's go up to the dorm, Richard brought my bag's a while ago, and I'm sure your driver brought your things too." Angela started up the steps.

"Yeah he did, and boy let me tell you, I brought lots of stuff." Rebekah shook her head. "Poor guy."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: let me know how I'm doing.  I introduce (sort've) a new character, Yolanda Van der Woodsen, Erik from Gossip Girl's daughter.

A WAVERLY OWL SHOULD ALWAYS BE KIND TO OTHERS.

Lily Carmichael stopped in front of room 303. Damn, same room as my prick ass mother had when she went here. She looked carefully at the names of the girls she'd be sharing with. Oh great, Angela Walsh and Rebekah Withers.

_Great. Just great. _

She opened the door and saw so many luggages for a minute she thought she might be at the airport. She put her bag's down (sure she had a lot but not as much as one of the girl's who she would be sharing the room with, there is a such thing as over packing!) She walked out of her room and back down the hall.

"Lily-baby!" She heard her voice being said.

She turned to see her best friend, Chelsie Roquel. "Chels! Ah! I love your hair!"

Chelsie did a twirl for Lily. Chelsie was skinny like her mother, but not anorexic skinny. She had vibrant blue eyes and were so innocent looking, you'd think she was up to something. She used to have her mothers strawberry blonde hair but had recently died it to a darker blonde with light blonde streaks in it. "Lily, have you lost weight?"

Lily nodded, she had lost weight. It's not that she was fat before, she wasn't. But her mother had insisted she lost a little bit of weight before the year began. Not that it would matter, Lily was beautiful, she had dark, jet black hair, and her mother's violet eyes, but she had her father's expressions and such. Although she never met her father, her mother always told her she looked like him.

"Yeah. So, where's fatty." She giggled. "I mean, Jackie"

Jackie Roquel was Chelsie's twin sister. Although clearly Chelsie got the looks in the family. Jackie on the other hand was, shall we say, a little bit pudgy?

"Oh. Her, I don't know, I think I lost her. But bad news."

"What?" Lily said in a bored voice. She got bored very easily, I mean it's not her fault; she just needs to feel entertained.

"Well, my mom said I had to room with her this year. And guess who else I'm rooming with?" Chelsie looked pissed.

"Who?" Lily asked.

"Yolanda Van der Woodsen." Chelsie had a disgusted look on her face.

"That's not that bad." Lily said.

Chelsie laughed. "Not that bad, lay off all the drugs deary!"

Lily gave a serious look at Chelsie, and she stopped laughing. "Well, guess who I'm rooming with."

Chelsie spit out a few names, none of them the right ones. "Well then, who?"

"Angela Walsh and Rebekah Withers." Lily stuck her finger down her throat.

"Eww! Why?" Chelsie screeched. "This better not ruin our year. Other wise I'll be so, like, pissed or whatever."

There was plenty to be pissed about, Angela, Rebekah, Lily and Chelsie have known each other all their life, in fact, they used to be best friends. That all changed last year when Angela stole Chelsie's boyfriend, Riley. Naturally Rebekah took Angela's side and Lily took Chelsie's side. Their mom's used to be friends too. Well, sort of. If you call back stabbing each other all the time to get to the top, best friends. Ha! Right.

Lily gave that look her mother often gave when having an idea up her sleeve. "Oh don't worry Chels. This won't ruin our year one bit."

"Oh god! I love that look, you have an idea, don't you?" Chelsie said looking extremely happy.

Lily began to apply some clear lip-gloss to her lips. "Oh, you bet." She snapped her gloss shut. "You bet."

The girl's began to make their way to Lily's room. "It's time to do our nails." Lily said to Chelsie. "Angela and Rebekah will be there soon, I can sense it."

Chelsie began to take on the look Lily had. "I can too, Lil."

Both girls were laughing like they were buzzed when they got to Lily's room. The dug through Lily's bag's and found a pink shade and a bright yellow nail polish.

"These colors will be great. Here you take the yellow Chelsie. It matches your outfit." Lily said handing her the yellow.

"Thanks. Oh and that pink." Chelsie said. "Matches your dress perfectly!"

"So, I think we should tell our moms who I have to room with. Stupid sluts." Lily laughed.

"Boy, do we!' Chelsie said, pulling out a pack of cigarettes from her clutch then lighting it.

"Jeeze, Chels. Way to not offer me one." Lily joked.

Chelsie pulled one out for her friend. "I was just about to actually."

_Sure you were, honey._

Just then the door opened and Angela Walsh stepped in.

_And so the year begins._

"Hey Angie." Lily said. "You should really think about going on this diet I just read about online. You seem to be looking a bit pudgy."

Angela quickly lifted her hands to cover her stomach.

"Well we're out, see you at Landon's party I suppose?" Lily smiled. "Oh and Rebekah, did you not comb your hair this morning? Eww. How nasty."

Chelsie and Lily walked out of the room.

"Nice." Chelsie said.

_There's more where that came from._ Lily thought. _A lot more._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Not my best chapter, hopefully I'll get better at writing from a guys point of view, but right now this is all I could come up with, lol. Sorry to disappoint you.

A WAVERLY OWL MUST ALWAYS MAKE THEMSELVES AT HOME

Landon Ferro was sitting around lounging in his boxers in his room. Thinking about Angela, no doubt. He loved that girl, but she was never going to like him. But he could have his choice of any girl. He had his father's looks mixed with his mothers and he knew how to treat a girl right but he didn't like to show that. He had a rep to live up to, what with his father and all.

**Knock. Knock. **

_What the?_

The door to his room opened slowly. "Ferro!"

He muted his ipod video and turned to the person who just abruptly entered his room.

He saw Mike Archibald standing holding a box and a duffle bag. Mike looked a lot like his father, Nate. But had his mother's eyes and hair color. He always looked like he was stoned. Even when he wasn't, it's just how he looked.

_What was he doing in here? I'm supposed to be sharing a room with Nick Thornton. _

Mike sat his duffle on what was supposed to be Nick's bed, and then sat his box on the nightstand. Quickly he went back out in the hall and grabbed another box. "Nick and I are trading rooms." He explained while pulling out a cigarette and his lighter.

"Oh." Landon said.

Mike shifted on his bed, sat one of the boxes on his lap and began throwing clothes around the room, and then he pulled out a bottle of vodka. "Ah. Just like home." He said kicking his shoes off.

Landon didn't really like Mike too much, just because he was dating Angela, the girl of his dreams.

_A dream that won't come true._

Landon tried his best effort to sound friendly towards Mike. "So, Mike, who is it this year? Angela or Chelsie?"

Mike stifled a laugh and put out his cigarette. "Neither, I broke up with Angela this summer. Way to complicated of a girl. Way, way to complicated."

Good, he had an opening. He thought to himself. Maybe he'd finally have Angela.

_Dream on, lover-boy. _

"Oh, that was a short relation ship. What did that last, two days?" Landon kidded. He was in a much better mood now. Much better.

Mike looked at him. "More like four months."

What part of joke didn't this guy understand?

"I was joking."

Mike began pouring some of his vodka into a coffee mug filled with Pepsi, and then took a drink. "Want some?"

Landon grabbed his mug. "Might as well."

Mike got up, poured some in Landon's cup and sat his mug down. He began going through his boxes looking for his blue pin stripped Abercrombie and Fitch shirt and a pair of baggy jeans. "You still having that welcome back to school party?"

Landon nodded. After all, he HAD to keep up with his dad. "Yeah, it's tonight."

Mike picked up his soap and deodorant along with his clothes and said, "Well I guess I'm going to go get a shower. I'm starting to get dizzy from my own stench."

Landon laughed. All right so maybe this wasn't going to be such a bad year rooming with Mike. Landon put the earphones of his ipod back into his ear and started listening to some music when his phone was vibrating in his pocket. _Mom._ No way am I answering that.

The door to his dorm began to open slowly again, thinking it was just Mike, Landon didn't even bother to look up. He felt a tap on his shoulder so he looked up. Angela? What was she doing here? He quickly took out his earphones.

"Hey, Landon." Angela smiled. "Where's Mike? I kind of need to talk to him, and I went to the room he said he was assigned to, but Nick said that he switched room's and yeah, so I came here."

Of course Angela wasn't here for him. He was here for Mike. Wait, rewind…I thought that they broke up?

Landon simply said. "Shower."

Angela looked around the room. "Wow, what a mess already."

"Yeah, as soon as Mike came in he just threw everything everywhere." Landon laughed.

Angela nodded. "Yeah, sounds like him."

Angela sat down on the bed next to Landon. God, she was gorgeous. Sitting there in a black Gucci dress with bright red Prada high heels.

"Sorry I was kind of snobby to you this morning." She said.

Landon didn't mind, really. He was just surprised, usually she'd play along with his "hey baby" routine. "No biggie."

Angela smiled that smile of hers. Then changed to a serious note. "Landon?"

"Yeah?" He said a little to eager.

"Am I fat?" He remembered what his dad said about never calling a girl fat, even if she was the size of a whale.

"No way! You're skinny. Super thin actually, why did you ask that?"

She sighed. "Just a run in with the lovely Lily."

"You guys still haven't made up?"

She shook her head. "Nope. And it's doubtful that we ever will."

He knew the story. Chelsie and Mike were going out since freshman year, and they had gotten into a fight after a dance and Mike was sitting on the steps of the front and Angela came and talked to him. Before he knew it, Chelsie and Mike were no more and Angela and Mike were dating. And now, they were broken up? It was hard to keep track of.

Angela actually vented to him a lot, and of course he listened. He'd do anything for that girl, but she will never realize it.

"So, you coming to my party tonight?" He changed the subject.

Angela nodded. "Yeah you can count on it. Rebekah will probably come too."

He smiled. "Good, it's not a party with you guys."

"Duh. And it's not a party unless it's a Ferro party." She giggled at the line they've been saying since they were younger.

"That's right."

"Oh…Uh, Angela…what are you, um, doing in here?" Mike's voice came from the doorway.

Angela got up quickly. "Well, I wanted to talk to you."

Mike looked a bit confused. "Why?"

She sighed and whispered something in his ear. He nodded. "Oh…yeah, sorry."

She grabbed something out of her purse. "You forgot this at my house, when you left in a hurry. When we broke up." She handed him a lighter.

'You could've just thrown it away." He said.

Landon watched carefully. They forgot he was there.

"Oh…well, I didn't know if you…wanted it back or anything." She said.

"Uh, well, no." He said looking nervous.

She sighed. "Ok…well, I guess I'll go then—"

Mike interrupted her. "Are we still friends?"

She brightened. "Only if you want to be."

"I do." He said, giving her a hug.

"Too friendly." She said laughing; even though it was obvious she liked being that close to him. "Well, I guess I'll go then, bye Mike…bye Landon, see you later."

"Bye." Landon and Mike said at the same time.

"Oh god, it was such a mistake getting together with her in the first place, I feel terrible about it." Mike said before collapsing in his bed.

Landon was interested. "Why?"

Mike turned and looked at him. "Because, I still love Chelsie."

Oh. Way to break a girl's heart, Mike.


	4. The Gossip

LandonFerro: Who's the new girl?

KelsiHampton: Who?

LandonFerro: The new girl rooming with Chelsie.

KelsiHampton: Oh, you mean the porno chick?

LandonFerro: Huh?????

KelsiHampton: Her name's Yolanda.

KelsiHampton: Landon?????

LandonFerro: Check out the new girl.

ErikGamp: Who?

LandonFerro: Yolanda something or rather.

ErikGamp: Oh, the porn star?

LandonFerro: The what?

ErikGamp: Yeah, she's got porn like, all over the net. She's a slut.

ChelsieRoquel: My life is officially over.

LilyCarmichael: How?

ChelsieRoquel: You didn't hear what Yolanda did this summer?

LilyCarmichael: Seen the plastic surgery and such. Not to shabby.

ChelsieRoquel: LILY!

LilyCarmichael: Sorry…what?

ChelsieRoquel: Two Words. Porn Star.

LilyCarmichael: EW! That's true white trash, there.

ChelsieRoquel: People are probably going to start saying I'm doing lesbian porn, or whatever with her!

LilyCarmichael: ooh spicy.

AngelaWalsh: Landon…

LandonFerro: Yeah A?

AngelaWalsh: I miss you :

LandonFerro: I'm across campus, A. Y do you miss me?

AngelaWalsh: I just want someone to talk to besides Bek.

LandonFerro: I'm a text away.

YolandaVDW: hey roomie, whats happenin?

ChelsieRoquel: go away.

YolandaVDW: y?

ChelsieRoquel: slut, seriously leave me alone.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: ok, so this isn't all that great. I wasn't sure how to type this one, it sounded better in my head I suppose. Anyways, you finally meet Yolanda in this chapter. You also see that Chelsie is a, well, bitch, like Lily.

A WAVERLY OWL ALWAYS SHOULD HELP SOMEONE IN NEED- EVEN IF THEY'RE A SLUT

Chelsie entered her room around 6:40 just to get ready for Ferro's big party. She had to look her best. Earlier she heard Mike and Angela broke up, and she had to win Mike back.

She started to go through her bag's looking for something to wear when she heard someone crying. She turned to see her roommate, Yolanda Van der Woodsen laying on her bed balling.

"Um, what's wrong?" Chelsie asked timidly. She wasn't sure why she asked, cause normally she wouldn't of given a rats ass, but she felt bad.

Yolanda looked up, her mascara was running. She sniffed. "Well, besides the fact people are starting ridiculous rumors, nothing."

Chelsie turned back to her clothes and picked up a hot pink Gucci mini, and a black tank from Forever 21. "Oh…"

Yolanda said. "Why are you even talking to me?"

"I'm not sure." Chelsie said. "Because, like, it's not that I have a problem with you, really. It's just people like us shouldn't be friends."

Yolanda stood up. "Wow, you're so mature."

Chelsie didn't mind the remark, she knew she deserved it. "So, uh, what all are people saying about you?"

"You're serious?" Yolanda shouted. "You texted me saying I was a slut. What the hell? Are you that stupid."

"Well, it's like this, someone told me you did some porn stuff or something in the summer, and I was just pissed off at someone then and—"

"Save it. I'm out." Yolanda said.

Oh well, not like I like her anyways.

Chelsie finally decided on a mini skirt from Hollister and a blue halter top from Abercrombie.

I look hot. There is no way Mike isn't going to fall for me. She told her reflection.

She started to apply some makeup, then she took her nail polish remover and took of the paint she put on earlier and applied a blue glitter. Simple, but cute.

"Ay chicka!" She turned to see Lily standing in her room. "You look fab, I must say."

Chelsie smiled, pleased that her friend thought she looked cool. "Thanks, you look great to Lil."

Of course I do. Lily thought to herself.

Lily was wearing a yellow halter mini dress from forever 21 with matching yellow pumps and a simple pearl necklace. "Mike is going to so eat his heart out when he sees you."

Chelsie said. "You sure?"

Lily nodded. "Duh."

They walked out of the room and got several glance's from the girls in the dorm. Jealousy is a bitch, Lily thought to herself. They were never going to look this hot.

They were starting to walk past Lily's room when Rebekah stepped out wearing a lime green glitter club tank with jeans with little holes in them. "Oh, look, someone is wearing last year's styles." Lily exclaimed. "Tsk Tsk." She shook her finger at Rebekah.

"Awe, Lily. Jealous are we?" Rebekah asked.

Lily looked at her like what the fuck, who does she think she is? "Oh, you wish."

Rebekah nodded and sarcastically said. "I know I do, we can't all look as fabulous as you now can we?"

Lily laughed. "Funny girl."

Soon enough Angela stepped out of her room wearing a pastel orange tunic with white shorts. "Oh god, you two. Are you like, stalking me or something?"

Chelsie finally spoke, "Cute." Then added. "Oh, Lily, I see the pudge you were talking about earlier. How gross!"

Lily pinched Angela's stomach area. "I can pinch more then an inch. Dump the lumps."

Angela turned extremely red and had no comeback for her. But luckily for her Rebekah stood up for her. "Lily, did you gain weight? Cause if I'm correct Angela looks like she weighs, oh say, ten pounds less then you. So lay off the McDonald's and start working out."

Lily tossed her head back and laughed. "Right. Right." And began to walk away.

Dumb bitches don't know shit, I lost weight.

"You okay?" Chelsie asked.

Lily smiled. "Just pissed a little bit."

Chelsie replied. "Oh, I'd be two. I mean, c'mon you are clearly skinnier then Angela, they just want to be, cool or something."

They just arrived to the boy's dorm where Landon's party was. There was already a lot of people there.

"Ladies." Landon appeared.

Lily kissed him on the cheek. "Hey hot stuff."

Landon backed away. "Your hot and all Lily but I'd rather not risk contracting a std. So back off."

Lily tossed her hair back. Funny.


	6. Chapter 5

A.N: I couldn't come up with a chapter title for this, so I think I might stop doing the titles all together, lol. Well, I think if I don't get more reviews (nice ones!) I will stop writing cause, a I don't know if it's really good and b how do I know people are, like, reading it?

Angela was standing by the window, the party was in full swing but nothing was interesting her for some reason. Sure enough Rebekah found a boy toy to entertain her for the night but for Angela, there was no one to be with since her and Mike broke up.

She heard someone come next to her. "Hey." The person said. She turned to see Ricky Buchanan. She was surprised to see him, as he never really makes appearances at Landon's parties simply because he hated Landon.

Angela smiled. She always had a thing for Ricky but Ricky was always stuck on Rebekah. "Hi."

"How was your summer?" Ricky asked, putting an arm on her shoulder.

What the?

Angela thought about it. So far she'd been telling everyone lies about her summer, but she thought she'd tell the truth. "It sucked… Mike and I broke up, and after that it was all downhill." She twirled her hair. "Uh, how was yours?"

"It was fine, boring, but fine. I'm over Rebekah." He said.

Well that's good. He'd been like his father, Brandon, to Callie Vernon, when they went here. He was almost a stalker to Rebekah. "Cool." Angela said, not wanting to seem to eager. And, she still wasn't completely over Mike.

He took a deep breath. "Yeah…" He twirled her hair. "Do you want to go somewhere more private?"

She immediately turned beet red. "Uh…"

He shook his head. "To talk, I thought you knew me better then that."

She nodded. "Alright."

He took her hand and led her out of the party, to his room. They sat on the bed in silence for a few minutes.

"So…?"

"So." He said. "You look beautiful tonight."

Angela felt herself blush, again. "Oh…really? I mean, thanks."

"You really are…no joke, I guess I never noticed it, because of Rebekah…but, I notice it now, and…Angie?"

"Yeah?" She replied.

"I really, really want to be with you." He said, coming closer.

She pulled back a bit. "Ricky…"

"No, no, sorry. I, uh…"

"Ricky…" Angela said again.

"You better go back to your dorm, Angie." Ricky said, standing up. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of…not so soon, it's just…"

Angela looked into his eyes and grabbed his neck and kissed him softly on the lips. "Good night Ricky."

Ricky stood there for a minute. "Good night, Angie."

Angela smiled and walked out of the boy's dorm, and walked to the girl's dorm. She couldn't believe herself. I kissed Ricky! But I'm not over Mike yet, this will never work out. I'll im Ricky later and tell him, I was drunk or something? No that's terrible. I just won't mention it…or I'll avoid him. Gosh, how immature am I? I really do like him…

"Angieeeeeeee-yeee." Someone shouted her name, she turned to see an extremely wasted Rebekah with, Chelsie? Wait, rewind…weren't they fighting? They both must be REALLY wasted.

"Bekah, what are you doing?" Angela asked her friend.

Rebekah laughed. "Angie, I misssssssssed you, where were you at the partayyyyyyyyy?"

Angela answered, "I was hanging with Ricky."

"Awe my stalker and bestie? That's hawtttt. Seriously I…" She stumbled. Then giggled. "Whoops."

"Bekah boo, where'd Matt and Mike go? We…losht them. Oh damn, my shoes are ruined." Chelsie looked down at her shoes and took one off, and broke the heel. And laughed. "Oopsie daisy."

"Chelsie!" Angela exclaimed.

"Sorry, mom." Chelsie hiccupped. "I should go bacfk to my dormth."

Angela rolled her eyes at Rebekah and Chelsie's slurred speech. "Hold on." She said grabbing Rebekah's arm to steady her. "Chelsie, wait out here, I'm going to get Bekah in bed."

Chelsie laughed. "Oh, Angie, I didn't know you swingded like thaft."

"No…no, just hold on." She said while opening the door to her dorm.

Rebekah pulled her hair. "Awe, Angie, youz so purdy. I lovey my bestie foweva!" She said before passing out.

Sweet mother of god. What the fuck were they drinking And how much? Seriously. Now for the second one.

She opened her door to find Chelsie asleep in the hall. "Shit." She murmured. What the hell, how was she going to explain this if their dorm advisor came out and saw Chelsie on the floor. What a way to start her first night at Waverly for the year, get expelled.

"Chelsie!" She whispered and shook the girl. "Chels…"

Chelsie's hand smacked Angela's face lightly. "Angie. I'm tired, lemme aloneeeee!"

"C'mon I got to get you back to your dorm." Jesus, they weren't even friends anymore and here she is taking care of the girl. "Chels…"

She heard footsteps and freaked out, shit. Who would be coming. "Angela?" Someone whispered.

She turned to see that Yolanda girl, or whatever her name is. "Hey."

"Jeeze, what happened to her." Yolanda asked when she kneeled down next to Angela.

Angela shook her head. "Uh, her and Rebekah got so trashed…"

Yolanda laughed. "Oh, wait, aren't they not friends?"

"Well, I guess when they get drunk they're best friends again?" Angela said with a slight smile.

Yolanda and Angela grabbed Chelsie and got her to Yolanda, Jackie and Chelsie's room and into her bed. "Thanks for your help." Angela said. "Yolanda, right?" She asked.

Yolanda nodded. "Yeah…I used to sit next to you last year in French two."

"Oh…" Angela honestly couldn't remember. For a while there, she though the girl was new. But evidently she wasn't, just a new look given to a nobody.

Yolanda laughed. "It's okay, I didn't expect anyone to remember me…really."

"No, it's just. I don't remember a lot of people unless I'm look, good friends with them, you know?"

Yolanda nodded. "Yeah…and don't worry I'm not offended."

Angela smiled. "Well, I should go." She turned to walk out the door. "Listen, Yolanda, do you want to go shopping tomorrow or something, since we only have two days until classes start?"

Yolanda's face brightened. "Yeah sure."

"ok, cool. Uh, IM me or something tomorrow morning, or find me during breakfast."

Angela started to leave again. "Bye, Angela." Yolanda said.

Angela turned and gave the peace sign. "Peace, girl." She nodded toward Chelsie. "And make sure to tell me how she's doing in the morning."

Angela walked back to her dorm, and opened the door to find Lily standing by the closet. "Where've you been?"

Angela replied, "Taking care of your friend."

"Chelsie got that wasted again?" Lily shook her head. "Damn, Rebekah did too, because when I came back, I found her puking into the waste basket, so I had to run to the bathroom to get some stuff to clean her up, then luckily I had some Advil and water in my…" She stopped. "Wait, why am I talking to you."

Angela shook her head. "Whatever, Lily." She sighed, "I'm going to bed." She said while changing into some pajamas and sliding into bed.

"Night." Lily said sharply before climbing into bed herself.


	7. The Gossip 2

AngelaWalsh: Uh, hey, wanna sit with me and Yolanda at lunch?

RebekahWithers: Yolanda? Ew, no. But I'd like it if you sat with me Chels and Lily, it'll be like old times.

AngelaWalsh: Wait, you guys are friends again?

RebekahWithers: Yes…and you should be friends with us, again.

RebekahWithers: Angie?

RebekahWithers?

RebekahWithers: Hullo???

LandonFerro: Angie? Sit with me at Lunch?

AngelaWalsh: Actually, I'm sitting with Yolanda and possibley Ricky.

AngelaWalsh: You can join is, if you want to.

LandonFerro: I'll think about it…

LilyCarmichael: Bekah, you've got to ditch Ang. She's old news…

RebekahWithers: I can't ditch her, just like that. She's my best friend.

LilyCarmichael: And what are me and Chels?

RebekahWithers: I just don't understand why we all can't go back to how it used to be.

LilyCarmichael: Because, Angela is a dirty slut, who is so last year.

LilyCarmichael: So, what do you say, roomie?

LilyCarmichael: It's a simple choice really.

ChelsieRoquel: Woah, what happened last night?

RebekahWithers: You+ Me+ Some Vodka and Wine Coolers no no.

ChelsieRoquel: Oh god.

RebekahWithers: Lucky for us Angela took care of us, and I think Lily did too.

ChelsieRoquel: Oh…wow.

RebekahWithers: Yeah

RickyBuchanan: Rebekah?

RebekahWithers: What, stalker?

RickyBuchanan: Where's Angela?

RebekahWithers: I'm good…wait, what????

RickyBuchanan: I need to talk to Angela

RickyBuchanan: Bekah?

RickyBuchanan: Angie?

AngelaWalsh: Not now, Ricky…please, I feel horrible.

RickyBuchanan: You ok?

AngelaWalsh: NO.

RickyBuchanan: Can I sit with you at lunch?

AngelaWalsh: I DON'T CARE.

OWL NET

EMAIL

To: All students

From: Anonymous

Subject: Waverly Girls Gone Wild, Yolanda Van der Woodsen

CLICK HERE FOR A WILD AND CRAZY SUMMER IN CABO, YOLANDA'S SEX TAPE.

xxx


	8. Chapter 6

A/N: let me know how I'm doing…well, not harshly if you think it's bad... in fact don't review at all if you don't like it.

Rebekah was sitting at a table with Mike, Landon, Lily and Chelsie. In a way she was glad that her Lily and Chelsie were friends again, but she just wished that those two and Angela would make peace.

"…and like, they totally didn't have the shoe's I wanted in a pearly color so I totally threw a shoe box at the manager and told him to find me a damn pair before—" Chelsie was interrupted by Lily slamming her fist on the table.

"God damn Chelsie do you ever shut the fuck up?" Lily snapped.

Chelsie immediately turned red. "Uh, sorry." And poked her food around with her fork.

The others at the table tried not to laugh. "So, anyways…where's Angela, R?" Landon asked.

"She's—" Rebekah started to say.

Lily finished for her. "Old news. She's not welcome at this table. Back stabbing sluts are a no-no here."

Rebekah turned to Lily. "That wasn't what I was going to say."

"Rebekah. Dear. I thought we went through this." Lily took on a mother tone and said to Rebekah.

"Lily, why do you have to be so fucking controlling?" Chelsie said suddenly.

All eye's turned to Chelsie. "No seriously, do you always have to be such a-a, attention whore?"

Lily's eye's grew wide and calmly said. "Chelsie…Chelsie, I'm not controlling and I'm not an attention whore." She stuck a piece of lettuce into her mouth before saying. "But you are a whore on the other hand." Lily's eyes twinkled when she said this.

Wow, what a bitch!

"I shouldn't of sat here, I knew it." Rebekah said starting to stand. "Your such a fucking bitch."

Lily fake coughed. "Lesbian."

Rebekah turned. "Excuse you?"

Lily was the picture of pure innocence. "Whatever do you mean?" And yawned.

Chelsie spoke again. "Lily, seriously. Stop. I don't want all this bull shit drama like last year."

Lily shook her head. "Hon. Stop acting so innocent, weren't we just trashing Angela the other day?"

Chelsie looked down at her food. "Yeah, well, I shouldn't have. I mean, after last night—"

"What happened last night?"

"Her and Yolanda helped me, after you got me and Bekah wasted."

"I did not get you wasted!" Lily shouted.

Chelsie rolled her pretty eyes. "Uh-huh, then why the hell did you keep giving us more and more to drink?"

Lily laughed. "Why'd you take it?"

Angela, Yolanda, and Ricky appeared. "Hey guys, can we sit with you?" Angela asked.

"Yes." Everyone at the table, except for Lily said.

Lily rolled her eyes. "What the fuck?"

Chelsie turned to Lily again. "I think you should leave."

"What?" Lily asked.

"You heard her. Get your ass up." Rebekah said.

"You have got to be kidding me." Lily huffed.

"Does it look like they're kidding you?" Yolanda said.

Lily laughed. "Okay, Miss Porn-Star. I don't want to hear a fucking thing out of your mouth. Who cares what you have to say anyways, you're nothing but white trash."

That, was original.

Everyone at the table starred at Lily waiting for her to get up. 

"Oh, you've GOT to be kidding me." Lily said. "Fine! But you're SO gonna regret this."

Lily grabbed her stuff and stomped away.

Mike was the first to break the silence. "That was fucking hilarious."

"Dude, it seriously was, the greatest thing I've ever seen." Landon laughed.

Chelsie rolled her eyes. "She deserved it. I'm surprised it took me THAT long to say something."

"Me too." Mike said.

"Way to go Chelsie." Angela said.

"I'm so-so-sooo-sorry for starting shit with you last year…I mean, I was pissed but…" Chelsie started.

Angela smiled. "No, it's fine. Really, I understand."

"So baby, want to go out tonight." Landon winked at Angela from across the table.

Angela rolled her eyes. "And so it begins."

"I'm afraid, I've got first dibs on her." Ricky said.

Rebekah laughed. "That's a change. What no attention for me this year?"

The table laughed.

"Mike, I…" Chelsie started.

Mike finished her sentence. "Chelsie, I wanna get back together."

Angela almost dropped her spoon.

Holy shit. That did not just happen.

"Thank GOD." Chelsie said and got up to give Mike a kiss on the cheek.

Angela felt someone kick her leg under the table. At first she thought it was Landon or Ricky, but she looked under the table to see Mike's foot rubbing her leg.

Oh, shit.

Suddenly Angela turned to Ricky, grabbed him, and kissed him hard on the lips. When the pulled away Angela looked into his eyes and kissed him again, lightly this time.

"Holy shit." Ricky said grabbing Angela's hand. "That was…nice."

Angela looked out the corner of her eye to see Mike's reaction but he was busy starring at Chelsie. "I know" She said. And surprisingly she didn't think she'd enjoy the kiss THAT much, but she somehow did.

This was going to lead to a confusing year for her.

"Angela, wow." Ricky said again.

Angela laughed. "Good wow, or bad wow."

"Good. Very-very, good." He said.

Rebekah laughed. "Wow, this is seriously turning out random."

Landon laughed. "You look lonely over there B. Want me to come keep you company."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Not that random."

Everyone laughed and took a look over at Lily, sitting with Jackie.

"Someone should go get Jackie." Yolanda said.

Chelsie shook her head. "No. She can take care of herself."

"Ok…" Yolanda said.

The breakfast bell rang, and everyone went back to their rooms.


	9. Chapter 7

Angela and Rebekah were making there way back to their dorm, talking about breakfast. After all, that was probably the funniest thing they'd ever seen. It was going to be their topic for a while.

"I can't believe Chelsie actually snapped! That was probably the greatest thing I've ever—" Angela said as she opened the door to their dorm room.

Rebekah gasped. "Holy fucking shit."

"Oh. My. God." Angela said as she looked around the room, it was completely trashed, except for Lily's side.

"I can't believe it." Rebekah said bending down to pick up her makeup which was scattered around the room.

Angela kneeled down beside her bed to pick up her picture frame that had a picture of her Rebekah Chelsie Lily Mike and Landon. "Fuck. This frame cost, like, a fortune. I can't believe her."

Rebekah made her way to the closet. All of her clothes were on the ground, and so were Angela's. "This seriously pisses me off."

"She warned us." Angela shook her head. "We should've listened to her."

Rebekah turned to face Angela. "Are you kidding me? She's a bitch, she got what she deserved, it just so happens she paid us back." She laughed. "The only promise she ever kept."

"Well…I mean, it's just…" Angela didn't know what to really say. She was seriously at loss for words.

Rebekah returned to picking her stuff up. Furiously she said. "Oh, it's war now." She shook her red hair. "It's SO on."

The slam of the door made them jerk from picking their things up from the ground. "You'll never beat me guys." Lily appeared.

Rebekah stepped up to her. "Seriously, Carmichael, what is your deal?"

Lily just flipped her hair and went over to her bed, then pulled out a cigarette.

Angela went over to Lily's bed and took the cigarette out of her hand. "No smoking."

Lily just laughed. "Oh please, like you two don't."

"God your going to make the room smell." Angela coughed. "Ms. Tyler is TOTALLY going to know."

Rebekah then said. "Yeah and she's going to blame ME!"

Rebekah would get blamed just because last year her and her boyfriend of the moment, Mitch had been smoking pot in his dorm. They had been warned, and it would just look suspicious.

"Good." Lily puffed a cloud of smoke in Rebekah's face.

Angela grabbed a notebook she had set out that she was going to use as her diary and chucked it at Lily's head.

"What the fuck?" Lily said. "Dirty little slut!"

Angela came closer. "Dude, seriously, fucking stop smoking. God damn, is it that hard? Ms. Tyler is going to be here in fifteen minutes!"

Lily lit another cigarette. "Well, I guess I could." She started. "But I'm not going to."

Angela grumbled. "Dumb fuck."

"I totally heard that." Lily laughed. "God, Angie, stop being such a prude."

"I'm not a prude." Angela said.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Of course you are. Your still a virgin, you don't drink like all of us, you barely smoke."

"Lily…" Angela started.

"Ok, your not much of a prude." Lily said. "Your just afraid of taking chances unless you count—"

"Lily, don't." Angela practically screamed.

"Last year getting drunk with Mitch and Nick, then going on and doing coke with them, and almost screwing Mitch, while he and dear Bekah over there were still dating."

Angela turned red in about twenty seconds. Then she turned to face Rebekah who was just standing there, open mouthed.

"Bekah…" Angela started. "I didn't…I mean, I did, I just didn't…It's like…"

"Save it, Angela." Rebekah said before turning towards the door. "I'm out."

Fuck. Angela said under her breath.

She turned back to Lily who smiled innocently.

"Oopsies." Lily said. "I totally thought she knew you tried to steal her boyfriend, like you stole Chelsie's. So sorry, really."

"Fuck you!" Angela said before slamming the door to the room.

Angela stormed into the boys dorm. Good thing it's visiting hour. She thought to herself. She ran to Ricky's room. She started pounded on his door. Answer it! She silently begged. He opened the door.

"What's wrong, A?" He said before letting her in.

Angela's mascara was running by now. "Fucking aye! I screwed up big time."

He sat her down on the bed and wrapped his arm's around her, and let her cry into his chest. Handing her tissue's every time she needed one. After he was sure she was starting to calm down he asked, "Angie, what happened?"

She looked into his eyes. "Last year, at one of Landon's parties, I got drunk, and went out somewhere, god knows where, with Mitch and Nick. Rebekah and Mitch were dating at the time, and we all got high without her, and I almost, you know, with him. I told Lily what happened, and she swore she'd never tell anyone. But she spilled it, today. And now Bekah's PISSED at me, and I just…I don't know what to do."

"Hey-Hey, it's okay. Don't cry again." Ricky said looking Angela in the eyes, as if he were searching for something. He kissed her nose, then her eyelids, then mouth.

Angela kissed him back, leaning back onto the bed, drawing him on top of her. Their kisses started to deepen. Angela pushed him away. "Sorry." She said.

"It's fine." Ricky told her. "I guess I got a little carried away."

"No…don't be." She said kissing him again. "I'm just…not ready, it's to soon."

"I'm not going to push you."

"I know." She said with a smile. "We've known each other forever. I know you better then that."

He kissed her again, lightly. Then turned to his alarm clock. "Shit." He said.

"What?"

"You've got 4 minutes to get out of here." He said gesturing to his clock.

"Fuck!" She said as she jumped up and ran to the door. "Bye, Ricky." She said as she slammed the door, running out of the boys dorm.

She finally reached her dorm, Lily was still in there.

"Hey, Angela." Lily said. "Steal any boyfriends lately?"

Angela went to her bed and pulled the covers up. "Shut the fuck up."

"No. I'm good." Lily said with a laugh.

About fifteen minutes later, Angela pretended to be asleep. Rebekah came in around then.

"R, I'm SO sorry, I thought you knew about Angie and Mitch." Lily said innocently.

Rebekah didn't say anything, then sighed. "God, she fucked me over. She fucked Chelsie over."

"I know, I know. But you're SO much smarter then Chelsie, I know you won't fall for her innocent girl act anymore." Lily said.

"God, Lily, if you get any further up her ass, your gonna get stuck!" Angela yelled from her bed.

"Slut, shut up." Lily said back.

Rebekah sighed again. "Your right Lily, I'm not going to fall for her innocent act anymore." She took a deep breath. "I know better."

Angela could almost feel Lily beaming. "Of course you do."

Rebekah crawled into bed, and starred at Angela's bed. "You know what, I took your side, giving you the benefit of the doubt when Chelsie accused you of stealing Mike from her." She sighed. "I trusted you. And you go around and fool around with my boyfriend. That's so low Angela."

Angela sat up suddenly. "I didn't know what I was doing."

Rebekah shook her head. "Yeah, you did." She laid back. "You knew exactly what you were doing."

"Gosh, Ang. Your such a whore." Lily said.

"You really are, A. I should of just taken Chelsie's side. I knew I should've." Rebekah clenched her fists. "God, why did I ever trust you."

Because we're best friends! Angela silently screamed.


	10. The Gossip 3

OWLNET EMAIL.

TO: Dumbarton girls dorm.

FROM: ANGELA WALSH

BODY: EVERYONE, LISTEN UP! ANGELA WALSH IS A DIRTY, MAN STEALING WHORE. DON'T TRUST HER. SHE STOLE CHELSIE ROQUEL'S BOYFRIEND, AND TRIED TO STEAL HER "BEST FRIEND" REBEKAH WITHER'S BOYFRIEND LAST YEAR.

TO: RE: ANGELA WALSH

BODY: thankies, this made me feel a bit bad though…I mean, she was stoned out of her fucking mind…maybe you should cool it.

TO: mom!

BODY: yesterday was unbelieveable! Chelsie, Angela and Rebekah tried to stand ME UP! And I have NO idea why. Well, I got Angela back…you'll be happy to know. Not only did she try to steal Chelsie's boyfriend, but also Rebekah's. Anyways…I miss you bundles! Tell Aunt Callie, Jenny, and Brett I said hi…and sorry that they're kids are slutty, stupid and a pain in my ass.

Xoxo Lilz.

RebekahWithers: Hey.

YolandaVDW: hi…

RebekahWithers: Do you have a bf?

YolandaVDW: yes…

RebekahWithers: Keep him away from A.

YolandaVDW: grow up, Rebekah.

RebekahWithers: Just looking out 4 u.

YolandaVDW: I'm sure u r.

RebekahWithers: I AM!

LandonFerro: Ayye.

RebekahWithers: You sittin with me and Lil during breakfast?

LandonFerro: What about, a?

RebekahWithers: Don't worry bout her. She h8s u anywayzzz.

RebekahWithers: L?

RebekahWithers: HULLO???

RebekahWithers: UGH!


	11. Chapter 8

A/N: this chapter was a bit weird, I'll admit. I'm not sure if I like this one, at all. But then I'm not sure if I like ANY of the stuff I've wrote. But yeah, reviews are nice.

Rebekah made her way towards Mitch's room to talk to him, they weren't technically dating anymore, but sometimes they hooked up secretly, and by hooking up, I don't mean sex. She opened the door to his dorm, which he didn't share with anyone.

He was laying on his bed, reading. "Hey." He looked up.

"Hi." She said quietly before closing the door.

He got up and stood next to her, grabbing her and wrapping his hands on her waist, then kissing her neck. She gently pushed him away. "Mitch…we need to talk.'

He scratched his head and flopped back onto his bed. "Okay…"

She laid down on his bed next to him and starred at his ceiling before asking him. "Did you hook up with Angela last year?"

He didn't reply right away. "I probably did…but it was probably an accident…"

She put her head on his chest…she could feel his heart beating through his white Hollister shirt. "When we were dating…"

"Once…but it never happened again, and I didn't mean for it…she was just… all over me… you know?" He said. "I didn't…care about her like I care, cared about you."

She looked up. "You care about me, still?"

She thought back to the summer, when she broke up with him before she went places with her family.

"Yeah, I do." He said, playing with her hair. "I'm sorry…I should've told you, but I didn't want to upset you and it's like, we were doing some strong stuff and I didn't know if it actually happened or if I just imagined it, you know?"

She nodded. "Oh."

He sighed. "Rebekah?"

"Yeah?"

He kissed her forehead. "I still love you."

Rebekah turned to see his face, and by the looks of it, he wasn't lying. "I still love you too…"

Rebekah shifted so she was laying on top of him. "And I want to get back together." She said before kissing him hard and deep.

He kissed her back. "I like the sound of that."

They were heavily making out on his bed for a while before Rebekah said in between breaths, "Just promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Don't ever cheat on me again." She said kissing his neck.

"Promise." He said before twisting to move her underneath him.

They were making out for about twenty minutes and striped down to almost nothing when Rebekah asked. "Do you have a condom?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

She whispered. "I'm ready, for real this time."

He looked shocked, and reached for his night stand, grabbing a condom. "Are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded and smiled. "I'm really sure…"

He studied her face, then kissed her again. "I love you, Rebekah."

"I love you too." She said.

He reached for her bra and began to kiss her all over, undressing each other, and before long, it happened.

"Wow." She said looking up at the ceiling.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, worried.

She shook her head. "No…not at all." She lied, even though it had hurt, a lot, for a few minutes, but she didn't regret it happening.

"Good." He sighed. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

"You should go…" Mitch said looking at his clock.

She turned to look at the clock. "I guess so…I have practice soon anyways…"

She got her clothes off the floor and got dressed.

"I'll see you…later?" He asked.

She smiled and hugged him. "Yeah…later" Before kissing him and turning towards the door.

Wow, did she really just lose her virginity?

She was shocked that it happened. But she realized, she really did LOVE Mitch, more than anything. She couldn't wait to tell Angela…wait, she couldn't…who could she tell? Not Chelsie…not Lily…not her mom…why should she tell anyways? She asked her self as she made her way to the track for practice.

"Hey, girl!" Lily said running up to her. "How's it going?"

Rebekah smiled to herself. "Good. Great in fact, I've never been happier."

"Oh. My. Gosh, what did you do?" Lily said pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

Rebekah had to spill to someone, and since her and Lily were friends again, she might as well tell her.

"Me and Mitch are back together." She said.

Lily smiled. "Cute." Is all she said. "But I don't get why your so happy about that?"

"Girls, give me 12 laps around. NOW!" Coach Galloway yelled.

Lily and Rebekah took off sprinting. "So…" Lily started. "Seriously, why you so slap happy. You and Mitch break up and get back together like 80 times a week."

"We…" Rebekah started between breaths. "Had…"

Lily laughed. "You did not!"

"I so did." Rebekah squealed.

Lily threw her hands in the air. "HOLY FUCK! My little girls growing up!"

Rebekah just laughed and ran faster.


	12. Chapter 9

-Okay, so my last chapter wasn't so good, I know. I'm working on something much better for the next few chapters. : )

Angela walked into her room late the next day surprised to find Lily already in bed. She put her purse down and walked to her closet to find a pair of pajamas. "Where's Bekah?" She asked Lily.

Lily wasn't asleep and replied, "She moved out earlier."

"What?"

"Yeah, you heard me." Lily sat up. "She requested a singles room for the rest of the year. Said something about not wanting to be in the room with a back stabbing slut."

Angela rolled her eyes. "Oh, well, that's cool, I guess."

"You must be sad. Losing a good amount of your friends like that." Lily said. "I know I'd be if I lost my best friend. But then again, I don't care."

"Lily, shove it." Angela said changing into her pajamas.

Lily laughed and got up, then turned to her clock. "Only seven? Wow."

"Yeah only seven. But I need to do some reading so I figured I'd change into something comfy." Angela said grabbing her favorite book.

"Wow, I didn't know the slut could read." Lily said laughing. "How ah-dorable! I mean, I thought you were only good at stealing boyfriends."

Angela rolled her eyes and opened up her book and began reading when a knock on the door made her look up. "Are you going to get that?"

Lily laughed like Angela cracked a joke that was too funny. "Your kidding right?"

Angela sighed. "Fine."

Angela opened the door to see their dorm advisor. "Hello Miss Walsh."

"Uh, hi Miss Oak." She opened the door to let the woman in, behind her was a girl with long blonde hair with black roots, and a deep tan.

"Since Rebekah moved out earlier today, we thought we'd bring in your new roommate." Then added when she saw Lily "Oh, hello Miss Carmichael."

"Hi Miss Oak." Lily said sweetly, then when Miss Oak turned she flicked her off.

"Meet Ashley. She is a junior like you girls, and new to Waverly." The woman said. "Ashley's here on scholarship."

Lily stuck her finger down her throat, then smiled sweetly at the girl. "Hi, Ashley. I'm Lily. I just know we're going to be great friends." She said to the girl, then fake coughed. "Not!"

"Okay girls, I'll let you get to know each other!" Miss oak smiled. "Come to me if you need anything."

When Miss Oak left the room the claws came out.

Ashley rolled her eyes at Lily. "Oh, that's cute. Your wearing last years styles!" The girl gushed.

_And who does she think she is?_

"Hi." Angela said for the first time. "I'm Angela Walsh. And unlike my roommate here, I'm not a total bitch."

"But she is a slut." Lily said. "Keep your boyfriend locked up. That is, if you have one." Lily looked her up and down then smirked. "Which is highly unlikely, unless you put out."

"Sorry about Lily. She has several mental issues." Angela said.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Good one. Lets try original next time."

"This is going to be one hell of a year. Much more interesting then my year at public school." Ashley said with a smile.

Angela smiled back. "Yeah, Waverly's fun."

"Public school?" Lily said wrinkling her nose. "EWH!"

"I'm getting tired so I guess I'll go take a shower and then come to bed." Ashley said grabbing some sweats.

"Yeah you do that." Lily said fake gagging. "Your smells making me dizzy."

"Cute." Angela said. "Let's not scare her away. Not that you'd scare anyone."

"Don't worry." Ashley said. "I don't get scared. Espiecally of little rich girls who don't know shit."

"You should sit with me and my friends tomorrow." Angela said. "For breakfast and stuff. I mean, we're not total bitches like her."

"Ok. Cool. I will." Ashley said leaving the room.

_Yes, this shall make an interesting year._


	13. Chapter 10

_-Sorry it took so long to post this, I have many stories on this site! But anyways, I hope you enjoy this, and please check out my other stories. Most of them are much better! It's sort of short, but; it will get longer as it goes. I'm promise, I'm just running behind._

"So…" Ashley said twirling a piece of her hair around her freshly manicured finger. "What do you do for fun around here anyways?"

Angela and Ashley had been lounging around all morning in their dorm since Lily went to go help Rebekah make her room feel more like home. They'd basically just talked about things like clothes, makeup, boys and hometowns. Normal stuff around here. But it was kind of refreshing for Angela not to talk about who got the latest Jimmy Choo's or the newest Dooney and Bourke purse. Or who went to the Hampton 's this summer and hooked up with who.

Angela took a sip of her cool aide spiked with vodka, thanks to Amerie Wilkins, that fat freshman who always had something good to drink. "Uhm, there's a lot to do for fun, you just have to find it."

"I see…" Ashley said taking a drink of her cool aide, "So what's the deal with your roomie anyways?"

Angela wrinkled her nose, "Ew. Don't say roomie."

Ashley gave her a questioning look, and took another small sip of her drink.

"Sorry, it's just…roomie it sounds so…middle school?" Angela said with a giggle. "But anyways, Lily…is just a bitch, you'll get used to her."

Ashley shrugged and laughed. "I don't really care, she has a big ass anyways."

Angela laughed. "Omigod, tell her that and she'll SO kill you."

"I can handle it." Ashley said with a smile. "I don't really give two shits about her, I've fought tougher."

"Oh." Angela said with a sigh. "So, do you have a boy back home?"

"Well…there WAS this one guy, but he's probably out fucking the next girl he sees." Ashley said with a sigh. "I don't care though. He's kind of a loser."

"He HAD to be a loser to date you." A voice said from behind them. "I mean come on, you look like white trash."

They turned to face Lily Carmichael with some sophomore named, Drew? Drewann? Something gay like that. The girl was a slut beyond all means.

"Cute." Ashley said.

"Omigod! I love your hair!" Drew, Drewann whatever her name is said.

"Uh, right." Lily said. "Drewie here doesn't know what she's talking about…she just got stoned and fucked her best friends boy friend…sound familiar Angie?"

"Shut the fu—"

"Okay, seriously, Lily don't fuck with her." Ashley said standing up to get into Lily's face.

Lily rolled her eyes. "And why the hell shouldn't I?"

"Because if you do…" Ashley said pushing Lily to the wall, "I'll fuck your face up to make you look even more ugly then you are."

"Oh I'm SO scared. Look at me shake." Lily said laughing it off. "I don't give a damn Ashtray or whatever your name is, because I will SO kick your ass anytime."

Ashley laughed. "Right. Well, I'll get sent back to Juvi, because kicking your ass would be SO worth it."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Right."

"Omigod, stop it guh-eyes!" D—whatever shrieked.

"Fine." Ashley and Lily said at the same time starring each other down.

"This is so not over." Lily said before stalking out of the room with Drewann.

"So not!" Ashley screamed while slamming the door.

"Wow." Angela said, "I've never seen anyone be so…rude back to her."

Ashley shrugged. "Well, she should learn don't fuck with me."

Angela looked at the clock and saw that it was time for lunch. "Want to go get some food, celebrate our last day before classes start? We can go sit with my boyfriend and some of my friends. They're pretty cool."

"'Kay." Ashley said walking to the door.

"Yay for food, I'm starving!" Angela yelled opening the door.

"Your lame." Ashley laughed. "Kidding. I can tell I'm gonna like it here."

Angela rolled her eyes. "Of course you will. A Waverly Owl always knows how to partayyyy."

"I correct myself." Ashley said with a smile, "You're totally lame, but it's chill."


End file.
